


COLD

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-21
Updated: 2003-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is lost and no one knows he's even missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	COLD

## COLD

by Chibimom

[]()

* * *

The Usual Disclaimers; Smallville and all its characters belong to someone else. 

Thanks to Unhinged, by beta, for working on this story. 

* * *

The pain was indescribable. Lex tried to open his eyes, but couldn't; he tried to localize his pain, but couldn't. He tried to remember something . . . anything, but couldn't. 

His eyes became slits and slowly grew accustomed to the light, or lack of light. Cold dollops of ice burned his cheeks as he raised his head. He touched himself and was sure his left leg was broken as well as one or two ribs. His arms seemed to work properly, but he felt blood when he removed his stocking cap and rubbed his head. 

Slowly, very slowly, Lex attempted to untangle his arms from the fir branches and ski poles, but heavy snow was making it difficult. He lifted and moved his broken leg and cried out in pain. 

"Oh, Jesussss," Lex whispered, clutching his side. 

A small outcropping of rock and low branches lay off to his side, offering some shelter from the snow storm, if he could get to it. Lex crawled on his hands and one knee, dragging his poles, which were still hanging off his wrists. He must make it to the tiny shelter. A white hare bolted from under the rock as Lex rolled in beneath it. Patting himself down produced no cell phone. 

"Damn," he had purposely left it at the lodge. 

This was supposed to be a two-day trip to clear his head. He had rented a Pathfinder under an assumed name, driven to Denver then on up to Winding River without telling anyone. He checked into the resort yesterday under the same name and wore a stocking cap to cover his bald head. No one knew where he was or would look for him for at least another 48 hours. The board meeting he would be expected at wasn't for another three days. Michael, his personal assistant, would be looking for him on Monday to discuss strategy for the meeting. He could be dead from exposure by then. His light-weight ski suit wasn't meant for long term use in extreme conditions. 

The weather had turned bad yesterday. The lifts were closed, but Lex had found a local with a Snow Cat willing to take him to the top of the Double Black Diamond run for $5,000. That guy wasn't going to tell anyone soon enough to help Lex. After all, Lex was an excellent skier. A little snow and Double Diamonds weren't going to spoil his days away. But a little snow had turned into a blizzard and Lex hadn't made it down before he took a bad tumble and rolled several hundred yards, ending up wrapped around a fir tree. 

A slight chuckle escaped his lips. He had come here to get away from everything, to regroup, to forget. The chuckle quickly turned into a gut wrenching twist. Something had happened that Lex had never wanted to Clark know about, let alone witness. 

Lionel showed up at the castle three days ago to demand to know what Lex's intentions were with a rather large section of land in northern Kansas. When he had replied that the land was for a waterfowl preserve, Lionel became enraged. 

"Are you out of your mind, Lex?" There's no profit in land preserves. Now tell me the truth. There's an untapped oil reserve, isn't there?" 

"No, Dad, it's my gift to Clark's graduating class. Their biology class spent the entire year studying the plight of watershed habitat and the lack of a midway resting ground for migrating waterfowl. The land was available, and I bought it. It is a good tax write off, though." 

Lionel's response was to backhand Lex with one hand and rip the buttons off his shirt with the other, pulling the lavender fabric off his body. 

"No, not this time Dad," Lex struggled, but Lionel shoved his cane into Lex's stomach, making him double over in pain. 

Lionel shoved Lex over the desk and yanked hard on his son's zipper until the slacks and boxers could be pushed down around his ankles. Lex struggled, but the pants at his ankles kept him there like shackles. Lionel spun the now naked Lex around and shoved him across the desk. 

"No, Dad!" Lex cried and struggled, but Lionel reached under the boy, grabbed his testicles and yanked roughly. Lex twisted in pain. 

"There, there, Lex, it's been awhile. You're beginning to act just a little too independent. Luthors don't buy wildlife preserves. You need a refresher course in business discipline." 

Lionel loosened his own pants and let them slip to his ankles. He was not wearing underwear and Lex could feel his father's wiry pubic hair rubbing against his ass. Lex tried to relax. If this act were a forgone conclusion, he'd try not let his father tear him. Lionel had physically hurt Lex in the past These bouts were about pain and domination, not sexual pleasure. Lex kept the psychological pain inside. No one knew about these little visits of extortion. 

The unwrapping of a condom was the only warning Lex had before Lionel lined up his engorged cock and shoved it in, hard. Lex felt it ram in all the way to Lionel's balls. Lex screamed, delicate tissues in his rectum tore and burned with no preparation, no lubrication, save what was on the condom. Lionel smiled and waited a moment for Lex's shudders to cease. Then he pulled nearly all the way out, and slammed into Lex again and the boy screamed again. 

"Uhnnnnn, Dad, please . . . please . . . stop." 

There was no stopping this, no pity taken as Lionel continued to slam his cock into Lex. 

"Lex," Lionel grunted. "You ass is just as tight as the first time. If I didn't know better, I'd say you save this for me alone." His thrusts grew faster and Lex writhed beneath him. 

The study door flew open and Clark stepped in, his book pack slung over one arm. 

"Hey, Lex, I thought I heard . . ." His brain wasn't prepared to process what his eyes saw as he dropped his back pack. 

Another slam of Lionel's hips into Lex's ass and he came, his body jerking eliciting another cry from Lex. 

"Get away from him," Clark growled as he suddenly appeared at Lex's side. His eyes grew hot. No, he couldn't burn Lionel, not yet. 

"Welcome, Mr. Kent. Just settling a little family business." Lionel pushed Lex into the desk and stepped back pulling up his trousers. "Keeping Lex in line has always had its pleasant side." 

God, this is the Luthor family dynamics? Clark stooped to help Lex with his pants, his eyes never leaving Lionel. 

"Get away, Clark," Lex slapped Clark's hand and pulled up his boxers and pants. 

"Lex, you're bleeding . . ." 

Lex blushed. He didn't want Clark to see this. To see his weakness. To see his humiliation. 

"I'll be okay, Clark." 

Lex stood up straight, glaring at his father, who was putting on his coat. 

"Get out of my house. You won't do this to me again. I will take steps to keep you out." 

"Yes, of course Lex. Be sure to tell the boy all about our domestic arrangements." Lionel laughed. "Next time we can play on my turf. Find some other sap to sell that swamp to, before I get really angry." Lionel turned and walked out of the room, his coat flaring out behind him. 

"Should I call Toby?" Clark, asked, as he helped Lex keep upright. He could see a purplish bruise spreading across Lex's mid section. 

"No, don't need Toby. Help me upstairs." 

Clark put an arm around Lex's waist and carefully helped him upstairs. Lex didn't say anything, he was embarrassed. He lay on the bed on his stomach. 

"Lex . . . what can I do?" 

"Get a wet washcloth, would you? I've had worse . . . in the past. I'll heal quickly." Lex didn't like the idea of baring all for Clark, at least not this way. He had imagined baring himself to Clark in quite different circumstances altogether. 

Clark went into the bathroom and returned with a washcloth and a couple of towels. Lex sent Clark for some orange juice while he cleaned the dried blood where he could reach. He was just stepping into clean sweat pants when Clark returned with the juice. There were also cookies on the tray. 

"I saved these from lunch. I know you like Mom's chocolate chip cookies." 

"Thanks." Lex picked up the juice and drank it before lying back on the bed. 

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Clark." Lex closed his eyes and put an arm across them. 

"What was that, Lex? I don't understand. Your father should be in jail now. He raped you." 

"No, not rape, punishment. He's angry about the waterfowl preserve." 

"Has he always raped you when he was angry? Jesus, Lex, why didn't you stop him?" 

Lex saw it in Clark's eyes. He'd seen it before, in different eyes. The horror, the accusations. Why didn't Lex tell someone? Why didn't Lex stop it? Especially now, that he was an adult. He could stop the older man if he'd really wanted to. Lex dug deep and pulled out an expression of pure vehemence. 

"Leave it alone, Clark. Not all families base their relationships on checkered gingham and cornbread ideals." 

Clark's eyes flashed in anger. "All I want to do is help, Lex. You're still bleeding a little. 

"All I need from you right now, is a little understanding." Lex tried to soften his tone. "I can take care my body." 

"There's no way I can ever understand this, Lex. It's just not right!" 

"And you think that I think it is? Clark, go home." 

Clark turned and walked to the bedroom door. "This isn't over, is it Lex?" And he was gone. 

"No, and it never will be," Lex sighed, as he lay back in his bed. 

* * *

The wind howled and the snow continued to blow. Lex's refuge was filling with snow. Shivering, he pushed it back, packing it to make a wall on the outside of the rock ledge. The fir branches helped hold the snow together. Fuck, it felt like his rib poked something. He prayed he wasn't bleeding internally. God, he was cold . . . and sleepy. He had to stay awake. He looked at his watch. It was only 7 pm, a long time until daylight. Even then, he didn't know if he would be found quickly. He wasn't sure how far off the trails he was, and, with his skis lost, his rescue depended on outside help. 

His mind drifted back to the events that brought him here. His own precious pride had prevented him from calling Clark, from apologizing for being an ass. Lex always seemed to forget that Clark was young and naive in ways Lex couldn't begin to comprehend. It was that body. Tall, broad shouldered, muscles rippling beneath thin cotton knit, narrow waist, long legs covered in thin, worn denim. Not the body of a 15 year old. The 15 year old who breathed life back into Lex's limp body after Clark pulled him from the cold river. It wasn't the body of the now 17 year old that Lex lusted after without shame. But at least it was closer. At least at 18, that body would be completely legal. 

Lex had seen Clark blush at his appraising glances. The desire was there in his hazel eyes, Lex was sure of it. Neither had acted on it . . . yet. Friendly contact: a pat on the back, a glancing touch of a hand on an arm, a light punch, was all the contact each allowed. 

Now that Clark probably thought Lex enjoyed his incestuous relationship with his father, there would be no further contact. Hell, he'd probably never see Clark again, except in public places. He really couldn't put all the blame on Clark. He should have told Clark how he felt about him. Taken the risk. Leap of faith. Carpe Diem. Grab life by the balls. Well, maybe grab Clark by the balls. Too late. Clark was history. 

Lex had attempted to ease his aching soul by drinking his way through a bottle of scotch in his room, the night before. When that didn't work, he changed into a pair of faded black jeans and a tight gray tee-shirt. He pulled a black knit cap down over his bald head and checked himself out in the full length mirror. Not bad, nothing he would wear anywhere else. 

Lex strolled into the Winding Snake bar across the street from the resort. Grinning at the name, inside he found it most eclectic. Some patrons wore traditional ski sweaters and jeans and others wore club attire. Dance music blared loudly. Quickly scoring some X, he was on the dance floor with a gorgeous blonde, grinding away to the music. 

Tracy was tall, a little taller than Lex with her heels. She wore a see-through mesh top which hid none of her assets and a short skirt which barely covered her ass. Lex pulled her to him, back against his chest, as they continued to grind to beat of the music. He moved his hands slowly up and down her body, eliciting a soft purr from her red lips. She flung her head from side to side, whipping Lex's face with her hair. He pulled her even closer so she could feel his growing erection against her hips. 

When the song finished, Lex led Tracy to a booth in the back of the club and ordered drinks from the waitress. Neither seemed to desire conversation. Lex was hot with desire and pulled Tracy toward him to plunder her mouth. Tracy leaned her head back so Lex could nibble her throat. He nipped his way all along the crease between her neck and shoulder. Returning his mouth to hers, she entwined her tongue with his. Tracy moaned and pressed her hand into Lex's crotch. Lex pull her on top of him so she straddled his lap. He tongued her nipples through the mesh and she moaned louder. She ground her hips into his groin to the beat of the music. 

God, it had been a long time. Lex didn't even notice when their drinks arrived. He threw some money down on the table and lifted Tracy up and off him. He had to adjust his jeans before he could walk. 

"Let's continue this in your room." Lex smiled. 

* * *

A soft burning was beginning to stir in Clark's stomach. The burn of guilt. He gazed out of the loft at the rising March sun. Today was going to be a beautiful early Spring day, but Clark couldn't feel it. He needed to get to his chores; but, it was Saturday and they could wait. 

Lex deserved an apology. He had been hurt. Clark had passed judgment and blamed Lex for the incident. Blame lies with the abuser, not the abused, no matter what the circumstances. He had just been too angry. Once Lionel was gone, there was no one to focus his anger on except Lex. What a dumb fuck he'd been. Clark had walked out on Lex when he'd needed his friend the most. 

Clark had tried to call Lex, but his secretary said he had gone to Metropolis. Several messages later, Clark concluded that Lex was taking his own sweet time in calling him back. That, or   
Lex was through with Clark. Well, he wasn't going to accept that. After chores, he was going to Metropolis to find Lex and make things right. Then he would tell Lex that his feelings were deeper than friendship. He had to. Clark now realized that he couldn't live without Lex, no matter what Lex's past held. 

* * *

Tracy nodded and they gathered their coats and went back across the street to the lodge. They groped and giggled the entire way through the lodge and up the elevator. Once inside her room, she pulled Lex's cap off. 

"So sexy," she murmured, stepping out of her high heels. 

"Got anything to drink?" Lex asked as his eyes searched the room. 

"There's bourbon next to the ice bucket." She replied and pointed toward the vanity. "None for me." 

Lex poured himself a large amount and downed it quickly. The alcohol and the X were working wonders. He hadn't felt this good in a very long time. 

Tracy was holding her arms up over her head and smiling in a very inviting way. Lex crossed the room and lifted the hem of her top and pulled it up and over her long arms. Her full breasts bounced free and Lex took one thick nipple in his mouth as he unzipped the tiny skirt. Surprise! She wasn't wearing panties. Lex moved his attention to her other breast as he stroked her long tan back. 

Tracy pushed her hands up under Lex's tee-shirt to stroke his chest. He pulled off the offending shirt and unzipped his jeans. Tracy pushed his pants down and was delighted to find that Lex wasn't wearing underwear either. She whimpered loudly when his engorged cock sprung free and slapped back against his stomach. 

"Ooohhh, someone's more than ready." Tracy lowered herself to the floor and took Lex into her mouth. She fondled his balls and twirled the light growth of auburn pubic hair. 

Lex leaned against the bed and allowed the wet mouth to surround him and suck him down. God she was good. He jerked slightly when she touched his balls. Lex gently pushed her away; he didn't want to come in her mouth. He began to kiss her again as he pushed her back onto the bed. Her mouth, her neck, her breasts, her belly button, her soft triangle of hair. Tracy opened her legs, wide, and moaned as Lex teased the inside of her thighs with his tongue. Her smell was all woman as Lex gently pushed her open with his hands and licked. Long, slow, nuzzling strokes with his tongue and Tracy was writhing in ecstacy. 

"Ahhhhhhh." 

Lex reached down on the floor searching for his jeans. They were across the floor. He got up and quickly retrieved them and pulled a condom out of the pocket. Lex got back in bed and straddled her hips. He mouthed her breasts as he rolled the condom onto his cock. Pulling her hips up, he dipped his finger into her and pulled it out, dripping wet. He smiled and pushed his cock in. Tracy started to rock her hips up and down. Lex began to slide in and out, twisting to get a better angle. Tracy nibbled at his throat and he pushed her face back, roughly. 

"No marks!" 

She nodded her understanding and began to moan again. Lex sped up his rhythm and his orgasm was eminent. Tracy's breathing grew short and her body tensed. He rubbed her clitoris in circles with his thumb and she cried out. 

Lex felt her vaginal contractions around his cock as she came. His release began in his balls and exploded up his spine into his brain. He continued to move inside her until she pushed him off. 

"Stop, too sensitive." She whispered, kissing him. 

Lex took off the condom and went into the bathroom to clean up. He had needed the sexual release, but something wasn't right. Empty. Not with someone he cared anything about. Since when did that bother him? 

"Fuck," he said aloud as he studied himself in the mirror, blurry eyed. Who was he? It wasn't that long ago that he'd not cared who he fucked as long as he got off. Places he couldn't remember, names he'd never known. 

Sex and drugs were acts of rebellion, acts to gain attention from his father, acts to make him Feel something. Lex shuddered at the times Lionel had chosen to exact his attention and punishment over his son. All Lex could think of now was a dark-haired boy in Kansas. 

"Lex, can I get you another drink?" Tracy had donned a robe and was offering Lex a glass. 

"No, I've got to go." He said, searching for his clothing. The buzz from the booze and X was wearing off. 

"See you again?" Tracy asked as Lex picked his jacket up off the floor and headed for the door. 

"Don't think so. I'll be returning home tomorrow afternoon." He gave her a peck on the cheek and opened the door. 

"I hope you make out with the one you love." Tracy said as she lightly touched his shoulder. 

Lex smiled back at her and closed the door behind him. 

* * *

Clark had to do more than leave messages. He searched Lex's penthouse. It was the same as it had been, the last time Clark was there. He didn't find anything that indicated where Lex might be. Everything looked in its place. There were numerous messages on Lex's phone and Clark took a pen and paper and began to listen to them. 

Three from Gabe, asking various questions about the plant. Four from Lionel, each one angrier that the previous. There was a meeting which Lionel needed to discuss with Lex. Five from Clark. One from a hotel in Colorado asking if Mr. Hatch's stay had been extended. Checkout was at noon and the hotel had other guests waiting on his room. Clark wrote down the number and dialed. 

"Winding River Resort." 

"Uh, hi. My name is Clark Kent and I'm a friend of Mr. Hatch's. Has he checked out yet? No? Sorry, I don't know. Yes, I'm sure he would want his room and would be willing to pay full rack for extra days. Okay, I'll be there shortly. Thanks." 

Clark knew the resort wouldn't send out any search parties yet, because they were sure no one would have been out in the blizzard. Only Lex, of course. If he had gone to Colorado to ski, he'd be skiing, damn it! He wouldn't care about the weather. And who knows, maybe Lex was just off somewhere, drinking and having a great time. 

Clark sighed, gathered up his jacket and left the apartment. He walked out of the city, stopping at a convenience store to buy a map. When he was far enough away for anyone to notice, he used super speed to run to Colorado. He was entering the Winding River Lodge eight minutes after leaving Metropolis. The sun was out and the show storm had passed north, through Nebraska 

Clark walked up to the registration desk. "I'm Clark Kent, we just spoke about Mr. Hatch." 

"Yes, sir," the clerk sized Clark up. "Like I told you on the phone, we haven't heard from Mr. Hatch since yesterday morning. It's now past 3 pm and I need his room. He made a cash deposit, but . . ." 

"He's missing, and he may be out on the slopes." Clark was getting flustered. "Here, use this to guarantee the room until he returns." Clark held out the American Express Lex had given him two years ago. He only used it in extreme circumstances. 

"As I've said before, the lifts have been closed, no one could get to the top of the mountain." The clerk handed the charge slip back to Clark for his signature. "This is not how we usually do business, but . . ." 

"Mr. Hatch will be appreciative." Clark smiled his warmest, brightest smile. 

Clark took the elevator up and stood outside Lex's room for a moment. He X-rayed the room to see if anyone was inside. Empty. He quietly broke the key-card lock and went inside. The room was actually a small suite with an efficiency kitchen, a bedroom with a king size bed and a living room with a large sectional couch. The view was spectacular. Out the sliding glass doors of the living room and bedroom was an grand expanse of white Rocky Mountains. 

Lex's clothes were neatly hung in the closet and his folded clothes were in the chest of drawers. Toiletries were still laid out in the bath. Next to the bath was a sauna room, but the steam was turned off. Clark went into the kitchen to find a half empty bottle of expensive scotch and a few candy bars; Lex's idea of dinner. What were missing were skis and ski attire. The slopes had been closed for the last two days. Clark had seen the notices downstairs. Today was the first day the lifts had been re-opened. 

Lex was planning on returning. Of that, Clark had no doubt. He wouldn't leave his things here without having Michael or Dominic retrieve them. Lex had to be out on the slopes somewhere. Clark knew Lex could find someone to take him up the mountain, if he was determined enough to go. Lex considered himself an excellent skier. He had tried to take Clark skiing on several occasions, but the trip had always been shot down by his parents. Trouble was, this was a big mountain, and the storm had deposited eight feet of fresh powder. Lex's survival clock was ticking. 

Clark picked up the phone and called the front desk. 

"Hi, Clark Kent. If someone wanted to get to the top of a ski run during the storm, what would he have to do? Yes, I know the lifts were closed. Yes, I know no one was allowed out. But, if money were no object, how could someone get up there?" Clark waited while the man conferred with his associates. "A Snow Cat? But not yours . . . Are there any privately owned ones in the area? Thanks." 

Clark put the phone down. The desk clerk was checking sources. He picked up the phone again and dialed home. Thankfully, the message recorder picked up and Clark left a message that he was looking for Lex. He didn't tell them he was in Colorado. That could wait until tomorrow. 

God, he wished he hadn't left Lex with things so bad between them. 

* * *

Lex pushed the loose snow away to find it was sunny. He had slept through the night. His broken leg was numb and he couldn't feel his toes. The latches on the boots released as he hurriedly checked his feet. They were discolored. He knew not to rub them; rubbing could cause more harm than good. Frostbite First Aid 101. He removed his gloves and silk liners and held his feet, one at a time to warm them a little. All that did was make his hands cold. 

He replaced his socks and boots and tried to roll out from under the rock ledge. As he did so, snow fell on him from the branches above him, burying him. Crying out at the pain in his side Lex dug out of the drift and tried to stand. 

Lex's sunglasses were lost and the sun's reflection on the snow blinded him. The new powder towered over him on the other side of the outcropping. He would never be able to walk out of this, not with a broken leg and broken ribs. Fuck, not even if he were unhurt. No one would find, him either. No one knew he was up here except the cat driver and he was a long way from where the driver had dropped him off. 

Lex sank down to the ground and crawled back into his makeshift shelter, shoving his ski poles aside. What does one contemplate when faced with death? He wasn't a religious man, but now he hoped there was something after this miserable life. Lex chuckled to himself. If there was, he was surely headed into the darkness and not into the light. If his mother's goodness held any weight with the Powers that Be, maybe he might be offered the lighted path. He knew he hadn't done anything on his own to deserve it. 

Lex curled up, ignoring the pain in his side. Most of all, though, he was sorry he had wasted his friendship with Clark. Lex thought about the times he could have told Clark exactly how he felt about him. How he had lusted after that boy for years. How he wanted Clark's dark lips around the shaft of his cock. How he wanted Clark inside him, wrapped around him, turning him inside out, delivering up Lex's soul for the world to see. How he loved Clark. 

Lex could feel his mind numb. He had to stay awake so he could call out if anyone came near. There would be no one coming. He was becoming delirious. 

"Clark, can you same me one more time?" Lex muttered as his eyes closed. 

* * *

"No one wants to get you in trouble, Mr. Franklin. I'm sure Mr. Hatch was quite convincing. I just need to know where you took him. No, no one will press charges. No, no charges whether we find him dead or alive." 

A knot formed in Clark's stomach as he talked with the last man to see Lex alive. This man was hesitant, scared. If Lex were dead, he could be blamed. Clark understood how convincing Lex could be, especially with his money. 

"Top of Double Black Diamond on the Black Skull slope. Thanks." 

Clark looked at the trail map. Jesus, the Black Skull was a bowl on the was on the other side of the mountain. Lex must have had a death wish to go there in the middle of a blizzard. 

Clark went back inside the lodge and sought the search and rescue office and told them what he'd found out. They couldn't get the helicopter out for fear of an avalanche due to all the new snow. But they would send teams out. 

"I assure you, Mr. Kent, we will do our best to find Mr. Hatch." The team leader's reassurance didn't help Clark feel any better. 

"Thanks." 

Clark didn't know how to ski, but he visited the rental hut anyway. He couldn't very well fly over the mountain, X-raying for Lex. He nearly fell trying to get on the ski lift for the first time. His fear of heights didn't help as the lift carried him up and away. Clark wanted to keep his eyes shut, but he X-rayed the area beneath the lift all the way to the top. No Lex. Clark would probably dump off the chair, since he couldn't ski. Everyone would wonder why he was on the black slope when it was obvious he didn't have the skills for this area. 

Thankfully, Clark's power to float helped him exit the chair without falling. No one noticed that his skis didn't touch the snow. He maneuvered himself out of the way while the other skiers started down the run. 

Now what? He couldn't race around the mountain without being caught. He couldn't fly around either. And he had no idea where Lex had ended up. It was getting late. There were only two hours of daylight left. If Lex were still alive, he probably wouldn't survive another night. 

Much of the fresh powder had been packed by late afternoon. Clark decided he would speed run and X-ray the area as best he could. Other skiers really didn't see anything but a blur as he raced by. When Clark stopped, he was holding his skis and really didn't look out of place. The moguls were the most difficult to buzz over. Bump, bump, bump. Clark thought his spine would come apart. 

Clark came to a fork in the trail and stopped to study his map again. The difficult trail went to the left, the slightly easier one veered to the right. Lex would continue to take the difficult trail, so Clark turned left and ran back and forth across the trail as he went down. 

An hour after he had left, Clark was back at the bottom lifts. He had failed to find Lex. Desperate, he asked an instructor who was packing up after a day of lessons, if there were anywhere along the Double Diamond slope where one could find shelter. Any kind of shelter. 

"Sorry, with the snow this deep, there isn't anything. Even the trees are buried a third of the way up their trunks. Once you get above tree line, there isn't anything except rock. And that is still buried under 30 to 40 feet of snow." 

"Thanks," Clark sat down on a bench and tried to fight back the tears. He had let Lex down. He'd always been there to save him, but not this time. Clark took off his glove and wiped the tears from his cheeks. 

Two of the rescue teams were back without luck. One was still out. 

Clark went back over to the instructor. 

"Show me on the trail map where the rock outcroppings start." 

* * *

This time, Clark was way off the marked path. He was able to fly some and run some as he X-rayed behind and under every boulder he came across. The sun was down behind the mountain, only twilight remained. It would be dark in 15 minutes. Even Clark couldn't see in the dark and there would be only a sliver of moon tonight. 

As Clark sped across the last outcropping of rock, the light was gone. He X-rayed the area and saw nothing. Wait. He stopped. He listened. He turned his head slightly. Moving closer to the sound, he tried to X-ray the area. He couldn't see much in the dark. Again, he listened very carefully. Quickly moving toward the sound, Clark began clawing at the snow. A fir branch smacked him in the face, dropping its load of snow down his back. He didn't notice. He heard breathing. 

Clark continued to dig through the snow until the small cave was revealed. There was Lex, curled up in a ball, his breath very shallow. 

"Lex, Lex," Clark patted his friend's blue cheek. "Wake up." 

Clark rubbed his hands over Lex's. He saw Lex's leg sticking out in an irregular angle and knew it was broken. Clark also thought he felt broken ribs, but didn't know for sure. 

"Lex, come on. Wake up." 

Lex stirred. His imagination was playing tricks on him. He saw only darkness ahead. His mother hadn't been able to help. But he heard a familiar voice. One that shouldn't be here in the darkness. A voice that radiated pure innocence. 

"Clark?" Lex croaked. 

"Yes, Lex. I"m here. I'm getting you out of here now. Do you know how badly you're hurt?" 

"Broken left leg, broken ribs. Maybe concussion, not sure." 

"I will have to carry you out of here. It may hurt, but I don't it mean to." 

"Can't you go for help?" Lex looked around, unclear as to how Clark was going to get them out of there. 

"No, it's dark. Anyway, I can have you down very fast." 

Clark stood up and helped Lex to stand. With one arm under Lex's back and the other under his legs, Clark stepped out, away from the rocks and trees. 

Clark held his precious package tightly and sped down the mountain. Lex pressed his face into Clark's chest, but the rest of his body was numb from cold. Clark ran into town and charged into the small clinic, placing Lex on a gurney. 

"I need help here!" Clark shouted as a nurse and doctor came running. "He's been out in the snow for two days." Clark followed along as far as the nurse would let him. He sat outside the room as the team worked. Clark watched as they stripped off Lex's gloves and boots. His fingers were discolored, as were his toes. The nurse pulled the curtain before any more clothing was removed. 

Clark went down the hall and used the pay phone to call his parents. 

"I'm in Colorado, Mom. Lionel called you? I don't know why Lex is here, but he's been missing for two days. Yes, right through the storm. He has a broken leg and some broken ribs. He may have some frostbite too. Will you call Lionel? Winding River resort. I'll call back when I find out more." 

Clark went back and sat outside the emergency room door. Lex had to be okay; he just had to. Clark couldn't envision a life without Lex. 

The doctor came out and addressed Clark. "Are you a relative?" 

"I'm his best friend. I found him up on the mountain." Clark came close. 

"Your friend will live." 

Clark's heart flipped in his chest. 

"However, he may lose three toes to frostbite. Two on his left foot and one on his right. He has three broken ribs and, of course, his left leg is broken." 

"Uh, sir, have you removed the toes yet?" 

"No, it may take a couple of months to determine if the toes need to be amputated. If his immune system is strong, his toes could recover. Right now, he is unconscious." 

"Uhmmm, talk to Lex first," Clark said. " He has a really good immune system and seems to heal rapidly. His toes will probably heal on their own." 

The doctor gave Clark a strange look and glanced back at Lex's chart. 

"Okay, does he have any family who will come?" 

"I'm not sure if his father knows, and if he does, whether he will come or not. Lex and his father are not very close." 

"Okay. Son, you look like you could use some rest yourself. Why don't you . . ." 

"Can I see him, doctor? Please?" 

"Okay, but just for a few moments." 

Clark went inside Lex's room. Lex was hooked up to an IV drip and had an oxygen tube at his nose. His torso was wrapped, as were his hands. His left leg was in a plaster cast and his toes were individually bandaged. He had a bandage around his head. Clark used his X-ray vision to locate a small, hairline fracture along the left side of Lex's skull. All in all, Lex was a very lucky man. 

Clark protested, but the nurse pushed him out of Lex's room. 

"Go get some rest. He won't wake up until tomorrow." 

Clark acquiesced, and went back to the lodge. Lex was paying for the room, so Clark may as well sleep there. The message light was lit on the room phone and Clark picked up the messages. 

"Lex, this is your father. Is this some stunt you're pulling to get out of the meeting on Tuesday?" 

Mom must have reached Lionel. Clark erased the rest of that message and went on to the second one. 

"Hey there, it's Tracy. I see you're still registered. I had a great time the other night. Want to meet somewhere again?" 

Who was Tracy and what was her `great time' with Lex? Clark could only imagine. He sat down on the couch and wrapped his arms around his knees. Lex was straight. Lex liked women. All the signals Clark thought he had seen were wrong. Lex considered himself Clark's friend, and nothing more. 

Clark went into the bedroom and tore off his dirty clothing. He threw himself across the top of the bed and cried into the pillow. He loved Lex, but Lex would never love him. Not like he wanted. He desperately needed to talk to someone, but there was no one who would understand. Not his parents, not Pete, not Chloe, and certainly not Lana. Lex was who he would normally go to with a subject he couldn't talk to anyone else with. But he couldn't even talk to Lex now. 

Clark knew he was acting like a big baby, but he couldn't help himself. He felt like wallowing. God, he was tired. Pulling the comforter over him, he closed his eyes. 

* * *

Clark returned to the clinic the next morning at 8 am to find that Lionel had already checked Lex out to return to Metropolis General Hospital. Clark returned to the lodge to gather his things. He talked to the concierge about packing Lex's things and mailing them back to Smallville. Clark then drove the Pathfinder to the car rental agency in Denver and turned it in. There was a penalty for an out-of- town drop off, but Clark didn't care. 

Using super speed, Clark was back in Metropolis in eight minutes and at the hospital in nine. He was denied access to Lex at Lionel's orders. Only Lionel, Michael, and Dominic were on the list of approved visitors. Clark just smirked and waited for an opportunity to slip into Lex's room. He walked in quietly with no one the wiser. 

"Clark," Lex called to him. He was propped up on the bed, his torso still trussed up and his head bandaged. 

"Hey, Lex, how are you feeling?" Clark walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair next to it. 

"Not bad, considering," Lex indicated the I.V. He regarded Clark solemnly. "I don't know how you found me. How did you even know I was missing?" 

"You're not the only one who's good at investigations." Clark smiled. 

"Oh, yeah." Lex smoothed the blanket covering his lower half. "Look, Clark, I'm really sorry about the things I said. I had no right. You were concerned . . ." 

"I acted horribly, Lex. You're not to blame for your father's abuse. I think you are a very strong man to be the Lex that I know with the upbringing you've had." 

Changing the subject, Lex asked. "Wow, you must have learned to ski quickly. Especially since I was on the most difficult slope." 

"Yeah, I'm a quick learner," Clark blushed. "You do know it was pretty dumb to go out in the blizzard?" 

Lex rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know." 

They were quiet for a few minutes before a nurse came in the check Lex's blood pressure and IV. 

"I don't think you are on the list of approved visitors, young man." She took Clark by the arm intending to lead him out of Lex's room. 

"Nurse, Clark Kent will be added to the list, as of now. His absence was an oversight." 

Clark smiled. Lex was feeling better. He had just donned his `don't fuck with me' expression. 

Once the nurse was gone Clark started to fidget. 

"What's wrong, Clark? You want to talk about something, I can tell." 

"Who'sTracyandwhathappenedbetweenyou?" Clark blurted out. Damn, he hadn't meant to do that. 

"Ahhhh," Lex swallowed and leaned back against his pillows. "How do you know about Tracy?" 

"I checked your messages when I got back to your room last night and she had called." Clark was blushing, but he had to know. 

"Clark, I met Tracy at a bar. I was drunk and high and I found myself dancing with her. She's a nice woman. We had sex. That's all." 

"That's all?" Clark asked. "That's a lot. Do you love her? Are you going to see her again?" 

"Clark, it was a one night stand. You've heard of those haven't you? I'm not going to say I regret it, because I don't. I was pretty upset when you left the mansion. I went to Colorado to get my head on straight. Tracy helped me do that." 

"Oh." Clark was crestfallen. 

Lex reached over and took Clark's hand in his bandaged one. Lex lifted it to his lips and kissed it. 

"Clark, Tracy helped me realize that I love you." 

Clark looked at Lex, momentarily in shock. 

"You love me?" 

"Yes, Clark, I love you." 

Clark stood and hugged Lex as best he could and kissed his mouth. Lex squirmed slightly at the pain of Clark's arms around his chest, and Clark stood back. 

"Sorry. Lex . . . I love you too." 

"I'll be back at the mansion tomorrow. There's no good reason for me to stay here. You know how I hate hospitals." "Will I see you there?" 

"Nothing could keep me away, Lex, nothing." 

"Good, now bend down here and kiss me." 

End 


End file.
